veronica
by cheriper
Summary: AU. Anthology. A little talk between Sasuke and his ever-so-nosy  but very much loved  Mom concerning his ever-so-elusive love life.


**veronica**

_i. guilt trip unworthy of a dollar fare_

One fine day in the Uchiha Household, Mikoto finally got hold of her elusive youngest son. The intrigue was burning through her soul and being Sasuke's (_nosy, meddlesome, interfering_) mother, she had the right to ask _(pry, investigate, poke her nose in_) about the girl she had seen Sasuke was with last night at their porch.

Really, her son could have chosen a better, more romantic place than their front porch. She really needs to have a talk with her son. Both of them actually, as Itachi was still not showing any inclination to settle down and give her grandchildren.

And so when she finally cornered Sasuke during breakfast, she finally felt at peace with having answers for all her queries.

"I'm sorry about last night, Sasuke-chan. I didn't mean to smog at you and the pretty girl you were with." Mikoto said as she placed Sasuke's plate of bacon, eggs and toast.

Sasuke stiffened at his seat. He knew this was coming, especially from his mother. He could actually commend her for holding her peace this long. He was expecting her to barge into his room right after he closed the front door. He was pretty sure that Mikoto heard when he finally closed the front door, and opened his bedroom door. His mother had a knack for knowing _everything_ that was happening inside the house. He could almost swear that Mikoto would know when he would lift a fork, or move the vase at their living room.

Her maternal instincts were just that powerful that they could barely be called instinct anymore, it borderlines maternal _power_.

"So what's your first question, Mom?" Better keep her curiosity satisfied now than drag it out for so long. Knowing his mother, she would just keep pestering him until he gives in and spill all his guts at the most inconvenient time. And by inconvenient, it means in front of his father. No thanks, but he has no wish to let his father know about his dalliances.

Mikoto frowned at his tone, as if he was pained in asking such question. But she knows Sasuke. She knows that this is just his way to hide that he secretly wishes for her to start asking the questions that had plagued her the night before. "I just wanted to know who she is. You don't have to sound so mad about it."

His mother could be such a child. He swear, sometimes it seems like Mikoto is younger than him the way she acts. It would have been funny had it not been annoying in an endearing way. "Mom, she's just a friend."

"That is such a showbiz answer, Sasuke-chan. Everyone who is a part of a couple says that during the first days of their relationship. You could do better."

He playfully glared at his mother. "But it's true. You're not going to get a better response than that, Mom. I hope that suffices your inquisitiveness."

"Inquisitiveness. My, Sasuke-chan, how profound! A gentleman does not consort with a _friend_ at night for hours until dawn. And may I add the flirting I observed from both of you last night?"

"No you may not, Mother." The crease on his forehead deepened. He is such an adorable kid with his face all scrunched up as if he is so annoyed.

"So what's her name? Should I invite her parents for our Christmas dinner? It's best we start planning the wedding right away, there's just so much to do!"

If Sasuke were capable of gaping, his jaw would have dropped on the floor at his mother's antics. "Mom! Sakura and I are not going to get married! Not when she's the only who likes me!" Sasuke paused, his jaw clenching, clearly hating himself for blurting that out.

"What, you mean you don't like her? But she's so pretty! She's like a pixie girl."

"I'm not shallow, Mother. I don't like girls just because they're pretty."

"Whatever, Sasuke-chan. We all know face value is still sixty percent of men's basis for liking a girl." Mikoto said airily.

Sasuke sighed deeply. It's best to give into her. Really. He should've known that his mother does not know how to give mercy. "We are just friends, Mom. Sakura likes me. But I don't think I like her that much."

"You don't think? Honey, falling in love needs no thinking. It's gut instincts and heart all the way. If it feels right, makes you happy, then go for it! If you stop and ponder about the proceedings of love, you would have white hair and still don't get a quarter of its complexities. It's one of the great mysteries of the world that science keeps on trying to define that is best to be left as is."

Sasuke looked pained, as if he doesn't agree to what Mikoto said. And then he looked pensive. "I… just don't like to ruin anything between us. I mean, I like her friendship. I enjoy the late night talks, but I don't want what she wants from me."

And then it hit Mikoto. "Oh. Oh. _Oh_. I'm sorry, Sasuke-chan. So, does that mean that what you were talking about last night after the flirting was this? That you don't like her for a committed relationship? But that's just sad!"

Sasuke could only sigh. It's bad enough that he could not keep Sakura happy. But he really does like her. Just not the way she wants. He values the late night talks; her opinions were refreshing from the usual talks of arrogance. She would also argue her beliefs with him, a feat no one else had dared to do. The way she sees the world from her emerald eyes, so positively yet there were hints of hardened past, were the things that hold him from walking away from her.

And then Naruto just had to tell him that Sakura likes him.

He was grateful for the affections; after all it isn't every day when someone likes you for your personality and despite your flaws.

But there are just some things that he could not bring himself to share with others. There are things he had yet to accomplish, and maybe after he had achieved all his goals, he could try. Maybe then, he could allow Sakura inside his world.

But the problem is, he also doesn't want to give Sakura up. He likes her company, and why does he need to give it up just because she is not his girlfriend? That is where Sakura differs in belief.

"It's no longer your fault, Sasuke-chan. She has to understand that that is how you feel. I mean, wait." Mikoto paused, thinking. "You did tell her all you just said to me, right? Because if not, then you're leading her on!"

"No, Mom. I did tell her. And then she cried. I didn't know what to do after, so I held her."

"Sasuke-chan, you're leading her on! I think you should stop entertaining her from now on. Give her space."

Sasuke pouted. Or at least that was how it looked to Mikoto. "But I don't want her to go."

"Then you have to make up your mind: Do you like her to be with you, or not?"

"Can't I be with her without any entanglements?"

"Being with someone is already an entanglement in itself, baby. Maybe you should tell her that you like her, but you don't want the commitment. Or tell her that you want to see where it would go, because you're still confused as to how you really feel."

"Fine." Sasuke dug into his plate heartily, forgetting the food after such a barrage of questions. His mother always surprises him with moments of great wisdom, like this one. There were times when he thinks to himself that he grew up learning more things in life from his mother than his father. It's not a hindrance; he actually thinks his mother is more ballsy than his father in a way that Mikoto knows when to speak with him from a man's perspective and from a woman's perspective. "By the way, this talk never happened, Mom."

"You bet, baby. Your secret's safe with me." And to prove how ballsy his Mother was, Mikoto winked at him before raising her fist for a fist bump. He may not have Sakura now (yet), but for now he has an awesome mother and that is enough.

_fin._

**a/n: written for Terence-kun and another person. :)**

**This project, entitled **_**veronica**_**, will be a series of one-shots born after songs of the band, **_**The Veronicas**_**. Not song fics, because song fics are too tacky for me. Like blogs with autoplay music.**


End file.
